Foreknowledge is Power
by BigBadWolfTardis
Summary: About a week before Halloween, James and Lily are attacked at Potter Manor. They decide to have the prophecy analysed by a true seer, who warns them about the dark and miserable future that is set out for their son. How will their actions after this warning change Harry's life? What paths will this alternate timeline take? Will Harry and his allies manage to beat Voldemort?
1. The Attack on Potter Manor

**Hello! Welcome! Another one on the go! So, my name (Well, my pen-name) is BigBadWolfTardis, and this is my first Harry Potter story : ) I've kind of gone bonkers at the moment. I just keep spitting out stories and working on them when I feel like it. This is the THIRD I've started in the last couple of weeks!**

**So anyway, like I said, Harry Potter! I've had this idea for a while now, but I just never got around to writing it until now. But then I spotted the news about J.K. Rowling's new film coming out, and she's actually writing the script! I'm so happy about it, because she is the best author of our time, she's a genuis and I can't wait to see what she's come up with for her new film : ) **

**So I've started this in the spirit of Harry Potter and Magic. Now the inspiration behind this story is from a story called 'Wisdom Of A Seer' but the author of it has stopped updating it for some reason, which is really sad since I really loved that story, so I've decided to try my hand at writing my own. I hope it good well, and please let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and there will be some OCs in here, but the story will be mostly Harry focused, or at least eventually it will be. and please remember that Harry Potter is not mine. Of course it's not, but I still have to say it ; ) And without further ado, here goes 'Foreknowledge is Power'. Enjoy : )**

**...**

**The Attack on Potter Manor**

James Potter groaned slightly as he put the palm of his head to his forehead, trying to block out a loud tapping noise. He was in his bed, his arm curled around the slender form of his sleeping wife Lily, his other hand trying to block out the loud sound which had disturbed his sleep.

But the noise didn't stop, so with a tired yawn and a groan, James rolled over and got out of bed, slipping his feet into his novelty lion shaped slippers as he went. He was a tall man with a well-toned body, and hansom features, and he was currently wearing a set of blue and white stripy pyjamas. His jet black hair stuck up messily, his tired hazel eyes looking around the room for the source of the tapping noise, but everything was too blurry for him to see anything properly.

As he slipped his glasses onto his face from their position on his nightstand, the room sharpened into focus, and he looked around once more. The room was like a hotel room. Sleek, stylish red carpeting covered the floor and the walls were painted with rich gold colouring. Mahogany furniture lined the walls, and a grand master bed filled most of the space, with red hangings and bedding covering the form of Lily, who was still asleep. He smiled as he looked down at her, before he turned to the window, and finally located the source of the tapping.

A large tawny owl was outside, perched on the outer windowsill, tapping with its beak on the glass window. James frowned. The magical wards of the manor which he, Lily, and their baby son Harry lived in kept everything and everyone out without their granted permission.

That meant that only somebody keyed into the wards could have sent a letter to them, which would have let the owl pass the manor's borders. And since they had been in lock-down for almost a year now, with little to no contact with the outside world, James couldn't help but be curious about who had sent the letter, and even more so about the 'why' behind it.

Irritated by the tapping, James quickly opened the window and stepped back as the owl soared into the room, dropping its letter to the floor, and flew out the window again without a backwards glance. James barely hesitated before shutting the window and scooping the letter up, finding it addressed to him and Lily. He quickly tore into it and read through it quickly.

_"Lily and James,_

_ This message is of the upmost urgency. Voldemort is preparing to attack Potter Manor, today! You know of his strength, you must evacuate immediately, or prepare all your defences. I do not know when he will attack, but it shall be soon. I myself will gather some of our closer forces and arrive to help as soon as I can._

_A. Dumbledore"_

James felt a wave of horror flood his body, his mind spinning into panic. He was coming! The monster was coming for all of them… for Harry, his innocent baby son… god no!

James shuddered for a moment, before he tried to control his breathing. He couldn't panic, Harry needed him to focus… Lily needed him to focus. And with that thought, he quickly snapped into action.

'Lily! Lily get up! Now!' he yelled, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. Lily shot up with a start, breathing heavily for air from the shock. Her emerald green eyes looked around wildly, her beautiful dark red hair hanging messily around her pretty face. Her eyes landed on James, and seeing the expression on her husband's face, she immediately felt tense, on edge. Something bad had happened, or was about to happen. She couldn't help but nervously wonder what it was.

'What's happened James?' she asked fearfully, scrambling out of her side of the bed and stumbling to her feet, her wand already in her hand after grabbing it from her own nightstand.

'It's here, he's coming, look!' James cried, thrusting the parchment from Dumbledore into her free hand. Her eyes quickly scanned it before her face paled, and her grip on her wand tightened slightly.

'James, what do we do? Where do we go?' she cried fearfully. James was torn. The Potter Manor defences were immense, not even a whole army could get through them, and even if they got into the grounds, which was next to impossible, they wouldn't survive the defensives on the inside. But Voldemort was different, and James had no idea how he'd fair against them. If James believed in hell, he'd say that Voldemort was the devil himself. But he had faith, faith in the manor he had grown up in, and now owned.

'We stay here, we activate the defences and fight' James said determinedly. Lily immediately tensed up. They had already narrowly escaped Voldemort twice before now, but she wasn't so sure they could pull it off a third time.

'James are you sure, you know what he's like, we should leave' Lily tried but he shook his head.

'Have faith in the manor Lily, it will protect us, I promise. Come on, let's go ...' he was cut off by a loud shrill squealing noise. James face turned white. He knew that sound. It was the alarm set to a Detection spell that warned them about nearby wizards. Of course there were several exceptions to the detector, like Dumbledore and Sirius; they didn't want the alarms going of every time one of their friends dropped in. No, this was a stranger, and that stranger had to Voldemort.

'Oh god James' Lily whimpered, turning into his chest. James wrapped ar arm around her as he desperately tried to think of something.

'Hush sweetheart, it'll be alright. G…Go check on Harry' he urged her. She looked up at him with wide scared eyes. It broke his heart to see her so afraid, but sadly, with Voldemort after them, he was growing more accustom to seeing her like this. And it shattered his heart every time

'What about you?' she asked softly.

'I'm going down to the grounds. I doubt he'll get in, but I'll need to be there to activate the rest of the grounds' magical defences' he quickly explained, leaning around Lily and picking his wand up from the nightstand by his side of the bed.

'Be careful James, if he gets in, just apparate away. I'll take one of the Portkeys with Harry' Lily told him as they headed for the bedroom door.

That was one of the good things about owning a manor like Potter Manor. He, the head of the house, could apparate within the grounds, but nobody else could get in or out the same way. Unfortunately that also included Lily and Harry, so he had asked Dumbledore to create them several Portkeys, some to Hogwarts, some to Sirius's flat, and even a few to the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix, which they were both part of. That way Lily and Harry would also be able to make a swift escape if they needed too.

James quickly pressed a kiss to Lily's cheek before he dashed down the stairs, fear in his heart that that would be the last time he saw her, that each step was taking him further away from her and closer to that monster that was after them.

…

As Lily drew closer to the nursery, she immediately heard the sound of a baby crying. She guessed that the alarms had woken Harry up, and like James, her little boy did NOT like being disturbed from his sleep at all.

She put on a burst of speed and burst into the nursery, her eyes immediately falling on the golden Mahoney cot, which stood beneath the window. The room was beautiful really. The walls were painted a bright sunny yellow, and the wide window floored the room with light. Stuff animals and plastic brightly coloured toys littered the room. Lily smiled slightly. Those had been given to them from their families, the marauders, even the staff at Hogwarts, and various members of the Order. And of course, James couldn't help but spoil their baby boy as well.

She ran over to the cot and looked down into it. There he was, Harry James Potter, her beautiful baby. He was tiny, barely a year old, but capable of holding up his own head and body. He had climbed to his little feet and had gripped the bars of his cot with his tiny fists. His sparkling green eyes were shining with tears as he reached up to her, wanting her to pick him up.

'Oh, sweety, did the noise wake you up?' she cooed softly. She knew she ought to be panicking, and hell she had been before, but she needed to stay calm, Harry needed her to be calm. She picked him up and cradled him to her chest, hugging his gently so she didn't hurt him.

She turned and carried the young child over to the other side of a room. On a small set of draws sat a small soft black doggy teddy. Harry absolutely adored it, much to Sirius' delight, but now the soft toy held a different purpose. They had made it into a Portkey. That way they could go straight to Harry in an emergency and be able to make a swift exit without having to make any detours.

Lily frowned thoughtfully. She needed to get Harry to safety, that was a matter of priority now, but she couldn't just leave James either. He needed her by his side to help him fight. Her heart ached as she reached a solution to both problems.

'I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry, forgive me' Lily whispered into her baby's hair as she handed him the Portkey, which he cuddled to his chest happily, his tears stopping as he held the stuff dog. Lily gently placed her baby and his stuffed dog back into his cot, before she went back to the draws and scribbled a quick note on some parchment. She coiled it into a scroll and pressed it into Harry's hand. He looked at it curiously, before waving it around excitedly, thinking it was a new toy.

It was a note to Professor McGonagall. They had ultimately decided that the safest place for Harry in times of need would be Hogwarts. That was where this particular Portkey would go. This was where Harry would be going, alone.

'I'm so sorry Harry, remember that no matter what happens, Mummy and Daddy love you, we love you so much, I'm sorry' she whispered, tears sparkling in her own eyes now. She slowly brought up her wand and activated the Portkey, and her heart shattered into pieces as her baby boy vanished in a flash of bright light.

She let out a choked sob. She felt terrible for not going, for not being with Harry, but James still needed her, and despite the mother in her wanting to, the wife in her was fighting too. But Harry was safe, he had got away, and she didn't have time to feel guilty.

She wiped at her eyes and ran from the room. There was only one thing left to do now. she only had to face down Voldemort for the third time.

'Oh crap' she muttered as she ran for the stairs, her heart pounding wildly beneath her chest. She could only hope that it would still be pounding by the end of the hour.

…

James sprinted through the house, using his wand to transfigure his clothing from pyjamas to a Muggle hoodie and jeans as he went. He refused to dress as conservatively as many other wizards did. Muggle clothing was much more comfortable, and less restricting which allowed him to move his arms for spell work more freely.

He ran through the back door of the kitchen and out into the Manor's grounds. They were really something. Archers of green fields filled with flowers, bushes and trees scattered about, and dozens of deer and wild rabbits scattering about.

Scarlet, the family cat, a ginger tabby cat, was stretching in the garden, so he quickly shooed her inside and shut her in. The last thing he needed was the loving cat to demand attention and distract him whilst in battle.

'Point me!' James whispered to his wand. Whilst in the Manor, the spell worked differently. It was because of the magical wards that surrounded the grounds and building. Instead of pointing north, his wand would point him towards whatever he wanted it too. Say if he was looking for lily, he could use the spell and it would point towards her. Right now he was thinking about the intruder, and thus it pointed him towards him, pointing him in the direction of the danger.

He ran through the fields, around the various lion shaped statues and water fountains that decorated the grounds, until he reached the outer wall. Fifteen foot high walls made of steely grey stonework; these were the physical walls that surrounded the Potter family's home. They had been steeped in magical protections, and now if a spell hit them it simply bounced off them. James had no idea if Voldemort would be able to break through, but he was praying he wasn't about to find out.

…

Lily was just passing the living room of Potter Manor, when suddenly the fireplace erupted with green flames, and she let out a sigh of relief. Albus Dumbledore was stepping out of the fireplace, his wand in one hand, the other brushing ash and dust off his robes.

'Albus!' She cried in relief. The old headmaster turned and spotted her.

'Lily! Minerva told me about Harry's sudden arrive in her office using her Patronus, I can only assume that the attack is happening now?' he asked and Lily weakly nodded. Dumbledore immediately tensed and ready himself for a duel.

'Lead the way' he ordered and nodding mutely, Lily ran off through the house.

…

'James!' James heard someone shout behind him, and turning away from the wall, he saw Lily charging towards him, now dressed in a red woolly jumper and black jeans. And she wasn't alone. James' let out a sigh of relief as he saw Albus Dumbledore with her. Despite his age, the old man was running easily towards James, his silver beard trailing over his shoulder. He was wearing shimmering purple robes decorated with silver crescent moons, and his wand was drawn and directed towards the wall.

'James, what is the situation?' Dumbledore asked immediately as he and Lily reached the younger man.

'I don't know yet, I was just about to…' James started but was cut off.

'Bongo!' Lily shouted and with a loud cracked Bongo, the Potter House-Elf, appeared. He was young for his kind, but not a slave like the others. James and Lily had made him part of the family, paid him, even gave him weekends off. He had tried to refuse at first, but they were having none of it. He was a living creature and deserved rights. And they were all much happier for it.

'Yes Mistress Lily' Bongo reported.

'We think Voldemort…' she stopped when Bongo covered his ears and flinched at the name.

'We think he's here, we need you to activate the dome' she said, trying to stay calm for all their sakes.

'Right away Mistress' Bongo nodded before vanishing again with another loud crack.

'The Dome?' Dumbledore wondered, looking around curiously. After all, he couldn't see anything that vaguely even resembled a dome.

'The wards become a physical dome that reaches up over the building and grounds, nothing can get through it… oh, here it comes' James said, and over their heads formed a large shiny bluish dome of light, before it solidified into a protective shield.

'I see, what else?' Dumbledore asked.

'If he gets inside, the statues will come to life and distract him, we have sensors ready to fire curses at him… the garden and trees will aim poisonous venom at him, all sort of amazing things' James listed on his fingers. In the ancient days, apparently one of his ancestors had been paranoid and had installs all sorts of magical defences, and nobody could remove them or disable them. James had never been more grateful for them than he was now.

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that' Lily said darkly, and James turned to her.

'Where's Harry?' he asked, worry in his tone.

'I sent him to Minerva's office at Hogwarts via the Snuffles Portkey we made for him. I put a note in his hand explaining everything, she'll protect him for us for now' Lily explained quickly. At that moment, a large beam of crackling black lightning struck the dome and flashed over it, but it didn't break through.

'He's starting his assault!' Dumbledore shouted in warning. Five more black beams rained down and shook the dome, but it wasn't budging.

'Let's return the favour' James grinned at Lily and Dumbledore, and the three of them held their wands up high, each sending a different coloured spell back over the wall. James' was a bright red, Lily's a baby blue, and Dumbledore's a shining gold. The three spells shot over the wall and they could see flashes of explosions lighting up the sky.

The beams stopped and James looked wonderingly at the wall.

'Do you think we hit him?' he couldn't help but ask hopefully. He got his answer in seconds.

'Merlin's Beard! That's impossible!' James yelled as suddenly the entire dome was burning red. It was almost like the entire sky was burning, literally swirling red clouds and black energy were covering the dome, trying to shatter it, and it was barely holding.

'I can't believe it, how can one wizard hold that much magic at once?!' Lily cried in shock, her eyes wide at the scarlet sight.

'This is grave for our side indeed, Voldemort holds too much power, he must be stopped' Dumbledore said, calmer than James and Lily but worried none the less.

'James, Lily, wands at the ready' he said, raising his own wand up higher and pointing it in the direction of the wall surrounding the grounds. Lily and James both copied his action.

'Now!' the elderly man cried and together the three of them began sending every spell they could think of other the battlements and towards their attack. Dumbledore's were by far the most impressive, orbs of golden light which they could hear exploding in the distance, and James and Lily were doing their best to keep up. It was like a firework display, lights burning and exploding in all different colours.

Suddenly the clouds turned black and the dome began splintering.

'The Dome's breaking!' Lily screamed, before she began waving her wand at furious speed, and the cracks slowly sealed up as she sent every shield spell she could into them, fixing the damage Voldemort was doing to them.

'James, help her, I'll focus on the attack!' Dumbledore ordered and James turned his attention to helping his wife rather than aiming his energies over the wall.

With the two of them working together, they slowly managed to reseal the cracks and the dome was intact again. All the whilst, Dumbledore was firing balls of light and heat over the wall at rapid pace.

Satisfied the dome was repaired, Lily and James helped him in his assault, and after nearly ten minutes of flinging spell after spell over the wall, they heard an enraged yell of anger, and the spells being aimed at the dome halted. A cloud of black smoke flew up into the sky and out of sight, which meant only one thing. Voldemort was gone. The three of them let out a breath of relief.

'He is gone… but he will be back' Dumbledore told James and Lily solemnly. They both looked fearfully at him.

'We must come up with another plan and soon. He knows where the manor is, and it is only a matter of time until he breaks through the defences' their old headmaster warned them. James and Lily looked at each other, a horrible fear yet determination in both their stomachs, and they both nodded. It was time they came up with another plan to keep themselves, and much more importantly, their son; safe.

**...**

**And there's the first chapter! Woohoo, here's my seventh openning chapter! I actually quite like this one, most of them I don't but I rewrote this one about five times before it came to this. So this is really just setting up for the main story, but please let me know what you guys think. And I know the whole 'Lily and James' survive thing has been done so many times before, but I promise, this one will be different : ) Any thoughts, good, bad, weird, jokes, ideas, put them in a review and it'll get me thinking : ) Just please, phrase it nicely, even if you hated it, I really don't like people being rude in reviews : ) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we'll just have to see when the next one is up : )**


	2. A New Plan

**Wow! A little surprized by the amount of people that favourited this just based on the first chapter! Setting me a standard guys, and I promise to do my best to meet it for you all : ) I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember that Harry Potter is not own by me : )**

**...**

**A New Plan**

Lily could hardly believe her current position. She was sitting in her armchair in the living room, Harry was in her arms again, sleeping as she cradled him in one arm and on her lap was Scarlet, and she was gently scratching behind the ginger tabby's ears. The reason she was having difficulty believing it was because less than ten minutes ago, she had fought against Voldemort once again, and once again they had managed to escape with their lives. Three times now, three times they had managed to fight him and walk away.

James was there too, but he was currently kneeling on the white shaggy rug, his head sticking into the fireplace. Albus was still there too. He had sent a Patronus off the Hogwarts, alerting Professor McGonagall that it was safe to send Harry back via the Portkey. He had settled himself into one of the other armchairs and was now selecting a Sherbet Lemon to eat. He had offered Lily and James one, but neither of them had accepted. After all, _they_ hardly thought this was a time for sherbet lemons. Albus apparently, not so much.

James finished talking through the fireplace and moved back, brushing himself down and standing facing the fire, ready to greet their new arrivals. The fireplace roared into life, and out of it stepped their old friend Frank Longbottom.

Frank was a tall man with a broad build and curly brownish red hair. He had warm brown eyes and like Lily and James, he too opted not to wear the traditional wizarding robes. Instead he was dress in brown trousers and a white shirt, on top of which was a blue knitted woolly jumper.

'Good to see you Frank' James smiled, shaking the man's hand. Since the Potters and the Longbottoms had both been in shut-down for so long now, it had been over a year since they had last seen or heard from them. It was sad really, but that was just the way things were with a war going on. You had to do what was _safe_, even if it wasn't necessarily what you wanted to do.

'James, Lily' Frank smiled at them both, before greeting Albus too. As Frank settled into a chair, the fireplace roared to life again and the other half of the Longbottom couple stepped out into the Potter living room.

'Alice!' Lily cried, jumping to her feet and giving her old friend a loose hug. Alice was a short but formidable woman with shiny short black hair and a round happy face. She was wearing jeans and a purple baggy jumper, and in her arms was a tiny baby boy dressed in little jeans and a blue coat. This was her son Neville, who was just one day older than Harry.

'Lily, oh it's so great to see you again!' Alice beamed. She had really missed seeing Lily and James, the two women had once been inseparable, but again, it was the war that had split them apart for so long.

'Hello Alice, you're looking radiant' James pretended to flirt with her as he placed a totally platonic kiss to her cheek.

'It's great seeing you too James, I just wish the circumstances were different, Voldemort really tried to get in here?' she asked, still sounding a little shocked by the fact James had invited them over for.

'Indeed he did Mrs Longbottom, and even though I couldn't blame you for wanting to use this opportunity to catch up with your dear friends, I really think we should get straight down to the matter at hand. Voldemort is far stronger than I originally thought, we must come up with a plan immediately' Dumbledore said solemnly.

'Of course Albus' Alice nodded and settled into a chair next to her husband, Neville sitting quietly in her lap. Like Harry, the young boy was fast asleep, a godsend at that moment in time.

'First of all I think it prudent to point out a fact which will be imperative in the days to come' Albus began softly, and subconsciously all four adult leaned forwards slightly, desperate not to miss a single word.

'What is it Albus?' Lily whispered.

'Today part of the prophecy came true' Albus stated and all four of them gasped. Of course, none of them had ever really doubted the importance of the prophecy, but to hear that part of it had really come true, it really drilled home how dangerous it really was.

'Which part, what happened?' James wanted to know. Albus smiled at him slightly.

'You already know what Voldemort did' the wise old man said vaguely. James, Alice and Frank all frowned, before Lily let out a small gasp.

'Oh god, no… Albus…no' she shook her head, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as dread flooded her like icy water, freezing her insides and making it hard to breath. She cradled Harry close to her chest. She was NEVER going to let him out of her sight again now!

'Yes, I'm so sorry but yes. 'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal'. By coming here today, Voldemort has ensured that it is young Harry that the prophecy applies too' Albus said solemnly. James let out a low gasp of horror whilst Alice and Frank looked at the small Potter family in sympathy.

Alice felt a little guilty but she couldn't help but be delighted that it wasn't her baby that monster was targeting. Of course, that didn't mean she was happy that Harry was being targeted, but still… she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit relieved.

'What…what do we do now?' James asked weakly, wrapping an arm around Lily and Harry.

'We protect you all, and I'd also recommend rethinking your decision about my offer of casting the Fidelius Charm' Dumbledore suggested calmly. He wanted young Harry protected above all else. It didn't matter to him if he could lead the side of light against the darkness, he didn't care if he could stop Voldemort once and for all. The boy was a child, a child that deserved to live and be happy, and he'd do anything he could to keep the innocent boy as safe as he could.

'We can't. If we do, all the other defences the Manor possesses will become deactivated. If we do that, we'd be completely defenceless if Voldemort somehow found us'

'He wouldn't. I would never reveal your secret' Dumbledore said kindly. James smiled but shook his head.

'I appreciate the sentiments but even if we were to cast the charm, I'd want Sirius to be our Secret Keeper. No offense of course, but you've proved again today that you're not made to stay behind the lines, you could one day be killed in battle and then the charm would break anyway. Plus you're much more of a target than Sirius would be' James reasoned. Albus had to admit, those were really good points.

'Sirius would never betray us, and I don't know, maybe he could move in with us. Then that way, he'd be behind the charm too, we'd all be safe' Lily suggested hopefully. Like Dumbledore, Lily also held a lot of faith in the Fidelius Charm. James let out a sigh.

'Even if I wanted too, the manor had enough residue magic to fight off any new charms that try to deactivate the defences. As the house of the Manor, only I would be able to cast it, and I'm afraid my talents in Charms just aren't enough to cast a spell of that strength' James said regrettably.

'You could move… just for a while I mean, into somewhere it could be cast' Alice suggested, trying to be helpful.

'Or you could come stay with us; we've already got the Fidelius Charm in place around Longbottom Hall. You are more than welcome' Frank added, whilst Alice nodded in agreement. She'd absolutely love it if Lily and James came to live with them, they'd all be together and safe and happy. Surprisingly though, it was Albus that objected this time.

I'm not sure if that is recommendable. Voldemort may not know he has sealed the prophecy with his actions today, and could very well decide to finish Neville off too if both boys were in the same location' he explained softly.

'Oh, I guess that's true. Maybe not… isn't there anywhere else? Maybe Remus's house? Or how about Peter's place?' Frank thought aloud.

'Or mine' Dumbledore suddenly said as the idea hit him. All four heads snapped around the face him.

'My old home in Godric's Hollow. It's out of the way, it's fully furnished, and empty since I live at Hogwarts. It would be perfect for you to use to hide behind the Fidelius Charm' Dumbledore said brightly.

'Really? And you wouldn't mind if we used it?' Lily asked hopefully.

'You are most welcome my dear, it is imperative that we ensure yours, James' and Harry's safety as a top concern, I would not mind in the slightly, in fact I strongly urge you to' Dumbledore nodded kindly at her.

'James?' lily turned to her husband, only to see doubt still on his face. But as James took in her pleading expression, he just couldn't bring himself to say no.

'Ok, we'll go' he nodded, still sounding a little unsure. Lily beamed at him, and James opened his mouth to say something to Albus, when suddenly Lily interrupted him.

'I've just thought of something' she said, and all of the others turned to her.

'Albus, how good are you at Divination?' she asked. Alice, Frank and James all looked very bewildered by the change of topic, and when Albus replied, he too sounded a little unsure as to why he was been asked this.

'I Achieved an O at O.W.L.S, but I never really had much talent at it' he shrugged, completely confused as to the relevance of this.

'But you sounded so sure when you said that Voldemort had made the prophecy begin to happen' Lily argued.

'Well… the prophecy is quite clear about the fact that it will be Voldemort himself that will mark his own rival' Dumbledore pointed out.

'I know… but what if we got it wrong, what if we're all wrong, Voldemort too' Lily countered with. James, Alice, and Frank all remained silent, thoughts of that possibility now appearing in their minds too.

'I suppose, but how would you like to test that?' Albus asked of her.

'Couldn't we have a real prove seer analysis it for us, just to be sure? I mean we are acting a lot on guesswork, I just think we should get some more facts first before we plan for anything else' she reasoned.

'If you think it for the best my dear I won't attempt to stop you, however, I feel it only fair for our companions here to voice their thoughts too. Remember, the prophecy could still refer to Neville' Albus reminded her.

'I… don't see the harm in it, I suppose' Alice said slowly, her tone a little uncertain.

'I agree with you Lily, however we'd need to ensure this seer cannot be found by the Death Eaters if we are to do this' Frank put in.

'If you want to Lily than I agree too' James smiled at his wife. He had to admit, the idea was enticing. He too had been wanting more solid information to go on but he'd have never had thought of having a true seer look over their prophecy for them, but that just showed how brilliant his wife was.

'Then it is your decision. I may also be able to provide you some assistance. I happen to have an old acquaintance that possesses 'The Sight'. I'm sure that she'll be willing to help you' Albus offered, and Lily beamed at him.

'Thank you so much Albus' she said, her tone showing how intense her gratitude for him was. And she felt a lot of gratitude for the man at that moment. He'd offered to let them seek safety in his home, and now he was helping them again, helping them get more information all in the aid of keeping their precious baby safe. She'd never forget that, and she'd always be thankful to him.

'I'll get the seer's address for you. Meanwhile I think you should collect together some of your things and prepare to move them over to Godric's Hollow. Oh and feel free to make yourself at home' the old headmaster said kindly.

'Can you organise our things for us Lily, I want to contact Sirius as soon as possible. I'll get him to baby sit for us whilst we're moving in too' James said and Lily nodded in agreement.

'I shall join you at Godric's Hollow later this afternoon then Lily. James, Alice, Frank' Dumbledore nodded at them all in turn, and then moments later, he had vanished into the fireplace, causing small green sparks to erupt into the white rug.

'Anything you hear James, anything, we'd like to know too' Frank said in a firm voice that left no room for argument.

'Of course Frank, we'll let you know what this woman says' Lily said instantly. She wouldn't dream of holding out on their dear friends, especially not when their child could still be in danger too.

'Then we'll see you later. You're both keyed into our Fidelius Charm so feel free to Floo in to let us know. Don't send an Owl, they won't be able to enter the boundaries of the charm' Frank warned them, and then with a smile and a nod, he and his wife and son both vanished through the fire too. James instantly turned to Lily.

'What made you think of suggesting that?' he couldn't help but ask. Lily just smiled and looked down at their baby in her arms.

'Harry. Our baby. I just want him safe James, and if some seer can tell me how to do that, than by god I'll listen. He's my baby, I'll do anything to protect him' she said in a soft teary voice. James moved towards her and pulled her and their son into his arms.

'I know sweetheart, I know, I would do anything, for either of you. It was a good idea Lily. I just hope this woman can help us' James said, not afraid to admit to Lily that he was worried there was nothing she could do.

'She will, we've just got to keep faith, faith that one day this war will be over and our son can live a happy long life' Lily said, trying to sound bright and optimistic. It didn't work very well. Both Lily and James were still very nervous, but they were both more than willing to try out this new tactic. After all, after Voldemort's appearance that very morning at their own home, they really did need one.

**...**

**And there's chapter two ; ) I know, just a lot of talking really, but it was necessary for the story : ) And I know this is very similar to 'Wisdom of a Seer' but I promise, things will very different really soon : ) I'm really going to try and make this as different as I can, but some things up until Halloween are very difficult to alter, so please, just bare with me, it will get better : ) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review telling me what you think : )**


	3. Celestial Star

**Hey readers! Sorry about the slow update. I've been busy at work, and then I got that damn cold going around, so I've been running a bit of a fever and unable to concentrate for days on end. But it's lifted slightly now, so it's all good : ) Anyway, here's chapter three, hope you enjoy and please remember that Harry Potter obviously is not mine.**

**...**

**Celestial Star**

As his fireplace erupted in a shower of green sparks, Sirius Black grinned and stood up from the sofa he was lounging on, discarding his book on the seat as he got up to greet his visitor.

His grin threatened to split his face as it grew wider when he saw who it was that had stopped by.

'Prongs!' he cried, rushing forwards and pulling James into a tight hug. James laughed as he got a face-full of Sirius' sleek long black hair, before he stepped back to take in the sight of his brother (In all but blood as least).

Sirius Black was a tall muscular man with a body that could spark jealousy in other men, and had pools of drool cascading down a woman's face. His hair was hanging loosely by his shoulders, and his grey eyes were constantly sparkling with amusement.

'What are you doing here? How've you been?' Sirius asked in his excitement. After all, they had spent nearly every moment at school together, and so to go so long without seeing each other, it had affected both men more than they were willing to admit.

But Sirius understood of course, Potter Manor was in lock-down, and all to protect his godson, someone that Sirius would happily give his life for to keep safe. But since the entire Potter family had gone into hiding, Sirius couldn't help but wonder why James had turned up out of the blue like this.

'We're moving, we're going to a house in Godric's Hollow, and me and Lily need to go out somewhere first, so we were hoping you could watch Harry for us' James said quickly. As much as he would love to catch up with his brother, he really didn't have the time.

'Oh, ok… NO! Wait back up! You're leaving the manor?' Sirius looked shocked. He knew how impressive the defences around the manor and grounds were, so why James and Lily were moving out was beyond him.

'We were attacked today, Voldemort came to the manor and tried to get in' James explained quickly. He really needed to get back. Sirius swore under his breath. How the hell had Voldemort managed to find the manor?! Unless… someone had told him… but who… Sirius quickly pushed that thought away.

'Well are you all ok?' Sirius demanded to know instead of focusing on how Voldemort could have discovered the location. It was entirely possible of course, the manor wasn't really hidden or anything, but it was hardly advertised on a map either, so how had Voldemort tracked it down?

'Of course, but we've decided we're going to hide behind a Fidelius Charm at Dumbledore's home in Godric's Hollow, now come on!' James shouted, grabbing Sirius's arm and pulling him towards the fireplace.

'Hey! Stop pulling me!' Sirius whined as James shot some Floo Powder into the fireplace, the flames turning bright green again.

'Potter Manor!' he cried, pulling Sirius with him into the fire, and moments later, the two men were spinning before they stumbled out into the living room of Potter Manor. James immediately headed towards the stairs, clearly in a pro-action mind-set, but Sirius was going no further without an explanation.

'Prongs, wait! Why are you in such a rush?' Sirius cried. Normally James was the calmer of the two, so to see him rushing about was a little disturbing for Sirius.

'We're going to a seer, me and Lily, we've decided to get the prophecy looked at by a professional seer, to see if we got anything wrong. We're going after we've moved over to Godric's Hollow, oh and by the way, Padfoot, I'm trusting you here, I'm trusting you with my son's life and my wife's, and mine, will you be our secret keeper?' James asked suddenly. Sirius looked at him with wide eyes. that question really had come out of the blue there. It was clear that James was in a terrible hurry.

'I… of course, I'd sooner die than let you down' Sirius nodded quickly, and he would. He would rather be tortured and murdered then betray his 'brother', his godson, and his 'sister-in-law'.

'Thanks mate, I owe you one' James grinned at his brother before he span around and carried on his mission towards the stairs. Once at the bottom of them, he began shouting up them.

'Lily! Lily! Are you ready yet?!' he boomed. There was silence for a moment, before there came the sound of running footsteps, and before their eyes, James and Sirius saw a large trunk, a small cage holding a very irritated Scarlet, and several large bags, all floating down the stairs towards them.

'All packed and ready to go!' Lily said as she appeared behind the floating bags, before she spotted Sirius.

'Oh Sirius, thank you so much for coming' she beamed at him, grabbing in a quick hug. Sirius laughed as he hugged her back.

'Now Lily, you know we can't display our love this way, not with James right here' Sirius teased and Lily giggled as she pulled back. Of course there was nothing going on between them, nor had there ever or would be, but Sirius just couldn't help but tease his best mate in that way.

'Yes, yes, you're hysterical, we get it, but we're in a hurry Padfoot, first of all…' James left the sentence hanging, waving his wand over the bags and the trunk. They, and Scarlet in her travelling cage, vanished in a flash of light, James having magically sent them to the address Dumbledore had left them in Godric's Hollow.

'Where's Harry?' James span around to Lily, who sensed he was in a hurry to go see this seer woman.

'Bongo's looking after him' she replied quickly.

'BONGO!' James yelled and with a loud crack, Bongo appeared with Harry in his arms. Lily quickly scooped him up into her own arms whilst James turned to address the house elf.

'Bongo, can you please go to Godric's Hollow and get our things settled in for us?' James requested, and with a dutiful nod, Bongo vanished with another crack.

'Now then, we need to go through the Floo to Godric's Hollow and set up the Fidelius Charm' James stated.

'Well then, what're we waiting for?' Sirius smirked, striding back into the living room and heading towards the fireplace again. James went first, followed quickly by Lily who was carrying Harry, with Sirius bringing up the rear. As they emerged at their destination, all the adults present looked around curiously.

They found themselves to be in the living room of a very cosy little house, and it décor was so far away from what any of them had been expecting. In comparison to Dumbledore eccentric dress sense and the mysterious and wondrous state of his office at Hogwarts, his home was actually very normal. Plush sofas and chairs lined the living room, and there were several large books on the coffee table. It was basic, but comfortable and very warm and welcoming. And the rest of the house was set out in a similar way. Lily smiled. It was clear that she, her husband and son would be very comfortable during their stay there.

'Right then, first of all we need to cast the Fidelius Charm, do you know how to do it Lily?' James turned to his wife. The sooner it was up and they were hidden behind it, the calmer he would feel. In all honesty, he really didn't want to be there. He wanted to be back at the manor, but Lily had wanted to come here, and if Voldemort now knew the manor's location, it wasn't as safe as it once had been, but still, he had faith in the manor, and leaving it left him feeling very vulnerable.

'Yeah I do, I didn't win the Charms Masters Award at school for nothing you know' she smirked at him, handing Harry to Sirius, who beamed and tickled him, making the small boy squirm and giggle, whilst she drew her wand. Moving to the centre of the room, she began swiping with her wand through the air, mumbling incantations under her breath. The air rippled slightly as she focused more and more of her magic into the spell. It rippling wall of energy burst out around her, and all the walls of Godric's Hollow glowed a faint gold before it faded.

Then she spun around and pointed her wand straight between Sirius' eyes, making the man gulp fearful. A small ball of gold light blossomed from the tip of her wand, before it floated towards Sirius, gently touching his forehead before it was absorbed into his body. He shivered slightly as he felt the magic pulsating through him, before it faded and died away.

Lily gasped and collapsed onto the sofa.

'Lily!' James cried in concern, rushing over to her. Lily looked up at him with a strained smile.

'I'm alright James, it's just it takes a lot of magic to cast that spell. But it's done, go ahead and try to say the house's name' she told him, her voice a little weaker than it normally was.

James opened his mouth, trying to say those two simple words, but he gagged over them.

'Go…god…hol…hol…I can't' he gasped in awe. He was trying his best but he just couldn't physically say the words!

'You see, I can't say it either. Only Sirius will be able too. Once he tells us, we'll be able to say it too' Lily explained.

'Godric's Hollow' Sirius said confidently, not a trace of struggle in his stance or voice.

'Godric's Hollow' James repeated before he grinned.

'That is amazing' he beamed at Lily, who smiled up at him.

'Yes it is, and best of all, everyone will forget about us being here. We only remember because we were here as the spell was cast. The only way people will know where we are now, is if Sirius tells them in person, so you'll have to go to Dumbledore and the Longbottoms and Remus and Peter and tell them where we are' Lily said to Sirius, who nodded dutifully.

'But that'll have to wait until later. Right now we have a seer to go track down' James reminded them.

'Can you watch Harry for us?' Lily looked up at Sirius.

'Well, I suppose I can put what I had in mind today off' Sirius said with a dramatic sigh.

'Why, what were you doing?' James asked curiously.

'More a who than a what' Sirius smirked smugly and Lily and James both winced.

'Eloquently put Sirius' Lily rolled her eyes.

'He asked!' Sirius pouted, pointing an accusing finger in James' direction.

'Anyway, can you do it or not?' James glared at Sirius. Normally he was more than happy to share in a good joke, even degrading ones like the kind Sirius enjoyed, but right now really wasn't the time!

'Of course I can! Can't I harry? Yes I can, yes I can' Sirius said happily, bouncing Harry up and down in his arms, making the boy laugh delightedly.

'Thank you Sirius, now, Lily, did Albus give you the address?' James asked of his wife. Lily shook her head as she replied.

'No, he said that he was going to find it for us' she reminded him. He nodded, before turning towards the fireplace again.

'Ok, if you go to his office and get the address from him, I'll go back to the manor and activate all the defences. The last thing we need is for someone to get in whilst we're gone. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes and then we'll head out' James said, offering Lily a small pouch he carried containing the Floo Powder he'd been using.

Lily took a small handful and threw the powder into the fireplace.

'Professor Albus Dumbledore's Study, Hogwarts' Lily said as she stepped into the now green fire, being careful to avoid breathing in too much ash. And then in a spinning flash of green, the woman was gone.

'Right, well… see you in twenty minutes' James said to Sirius.

'It's a date Jamie' Sirius winked teasingly at him. James let out a loud laugh as he stepped into the fireplace and vanished. Shaking his head in amusement, Sirius turned back to the gurgling baby in his arms, before he sat down cross-legged on the carpet and used his wand to conjure up a _ton_ of stuff animals for them to play with.

…

Albus looked up for the parchment he was peered over at his desk as his fireplace burst into activity.

'Ah Lily' he greeted upon seeing the woman clambering out of his fireplace into his office. He stood up and approached her as she turned away from clearing the soot off her clothes, turning her attention to him instead.

'I assume that you have come to collect the address of my seer friend' he stated and Lily nodded.

'Here it is. The woman you are searching for is one Miss Celestial Star. She is blessed with the sight of the future. If anyone can correctly determine the truth behind the prophecy, it is her' Albus said, pressing a small piece of parchment baring Miss Star's address into Lily's hand.

'Thank you so much again for everything you have done for us. We really are very grateful' Lily smiled at him. Albus chuckled and waved her off.

'It is the least I can do my dear, I am more than happy to offer you and your family safety. I only wish there was more I could do to help' Albus smile sincerely at her.

'Well, if you could defeat that monster before he finds my son, that'll be great' she smiled teasingly at the elderly man. Albus chuckled in amusement.

'I will see what I can do' he smiled, before he turned serious.

'Now, I take it that you have cast the charm, and seeing as I find myself unable to say my own house's name, you cast it correctly. In fact, I'm having trouble remember exactly where it is I sent you, which is most odd I can tell you' Albus mused over that. He had owned that house for decades, and to suddenly have that information erased from your mind, its name and its location, it was slightly disturbing.

'Yes, I cast the Fidelius Charm and it worked. Oh yes, about that, Sirius may pop by later to tell you the location' she informed her old headmaster.

'Ah, young Sirius agreed to it then, splendid, I'll be sure to have a word with him about his own security measures from now on when I next see him' Albus nodded at her.

'Well, thanks again for the address Albus but James wants to go see this Celestial Star as soon as possible. We'll send word when we return so that we can share her findings with you' Lily promised as she turned back to the fireplace.

'Until that time, good luck' was Albus' reply. Lily stated her destination in the fireplace, Albus looking at her oddly when she did since the sound was muted to him, and moments later, Lily was spinning through the Floo Network once more.

…

James sighed sadly to himself as he waved his wand in long and complicated movements, casting activation spells and charm over every inch of the manor. He was raising the defences to their highest levels.

The dome that had held back Voldemort that very same morning was now running at full capacity. He has set the wall to fire back power spells automatically when attacked, and had activated the herbological defences, meaning that if an enemy were to attack, the plants would fire toxins and poisonous seeds and bulbs over the wall to protect the manor. The statues were also all armed if anyone managed to get inside.

It was all part of a plan James had come up with by himself, and he wasn't planning on telling anyone about it, not even Lily. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or his friends, but the best way to keep this a secret was to keep it to himself. He had activated every defence the manor had. That way, if Voldemort attacked again, he would assume they were still there and would use countless amounts of energy to get to them. And they wouldn't even be there! That was the genius of it, having the enemy drain their own power for no reason. And by keeping it a secret, there was no chance of Voldemort finding out they weren't even at the manor anymore.

As the task of fortifying the manor came to an end, James sighed once again. He really didn't want to leave. He felt safe there. He had lived there his entire life, and he couldn't help but wish that his parents had never left the safety of the manor either. They had both been killed when they had visited Diagon Alley one day, the same day that a large group of Death Eater had swarmed the street, destroying everything and everyone in sight. Both the Potters had fought valiantly, but in the end, they had both fallen. Now, with no uncles to carry on the family name, the only Potters left were himself, Lily, and Harry. And by leaving the manor, James couldn't help but dread that he was making the same mistake his parents had.

But then, Sirius would never betray them, he knew that much to be true. Sirius was the light in the dark, the white to the black so to speak. He truly was his brother in every way that mattered, and James knew he would never let him, Lily or Harry down, not if he had any say in the matter.

Taking one last look around his living room, James shouted his destination into the fireplace, and vanished in a green flash, leaving behind the family home, for how long, he had no clue.

…

As soon as her husband was stepping out of the fireplace of their temporary resident, Lily was on her feet within seconds.

'I've got the address' she announced.

'Good, we'll be off then. You'll be alright Sirius?' James turned to his brother, who was currently sitting with his son in his lap, the boy laughing as a stuffed dragon blew brightly coloured puffs of smoke out of its nostrils.

'Of course we will' Sirius grinned up at his, before a cloud of baby blue smoke hit him in the face, making Harry squeal with laughter.

'Thanks again Sirius, I'm not sure when will be back' Lily said apologetically.

'That's fine; take your time, this is important after all' Sirius waved her off, and nodding at him, the couple left the living room, passed through the hall and headed out the front door.

The garden and the outside of the little house were just as nice as the inside of the house, and normally the two of them would have stopped to admire it. Right now though, they really needed to get going on their new plan.

They began to walk up the narrow winding lane outside the house, needing to get further away from Godric's Hollow. When the Fidelius Charm was cast, it prevented Apparation or Disapparation, as a protective safety measure. Thankfully the Floo still worked, or getting to and from places would have been a nightmare for them.

Once satisfied they were far enough away from the house, Lily laced her arm through her husband's, read the address and memorised it, before she twirled on the spot and they vanished with a loud crack.

…

Once the unpleasant sensation of being forced through a rubber tube left him, James looked around in wonder at the place his wife had brought them too. They were standing just beyond the wall of a large house made out of solid gold bricks. It was shaped like a dome, and had large golden metal spheres floating around the main building. There were rosemary beads, tea leaves, and shards of glass scattered into the brickwork as well, making it one of the strangest buildings James had ever clapped eyes upon.

Lily looked at the house in bewilderment, before she shook her head. They were there to ask the woman for help, not comment on her taste of decoration. She and James shared a look, before she bravely headed up the pathway to the house and rapped the doorknocker, which was in the shape of a roaring tiger's head.

They stood and waited for a moment, before the door creaked open a crack and a strange woman looked out at them. James couldn't help but stare at her, taking in her bizarre appearance. This was without a doubt the woman they were looking for.

She had a wild mane of frizzy reddish brown hair pulled back into a large bunch by a black hairband, one with was covered in golden glitter and beads. She had circular glasses perched on the end of her crooked nose, and was wearing many charms on necklaces around her neck. She was dressed in a gown made up of hundreds of small golden leaves and on the back of the dress; draped around her arms was a shimmering gold silky material that looked like wings. In comparison to this woman, Dumbledore looked almost normal.

'Ah, you must be Lily and James Potter' she said with a grim smile. Both of them blinked at her.

'Did… did you see that?' Lily asked cautiously.

'No. Our friend Albus sent me an owl foretelling me of your arrival. He said that you could be trusted, and to also ask you Lily what form your Patronus charm takes, purely precautionary I assure you' the woman replied.

'A Doe' Lily said quickly, and satisfied with the answer; the woman moved aside and silently gestured for them to enter.

'And I take it you're Miss Star' James asked as she lead them into her living room, which was just as bizarre as the woman and the rest of her house. There were no chairs, instead just cushions on the baby pink carpet. A purple fire was crackling merrily in a golden beaded fireplace, and floating through the room were variously sized candles, all of them burning with different coloured flames.

All sorts of items littered the floor amongst the cushions too. Teacups, tarot card, crystal balls, models of the solar system, various statues of strange creatures, star charts, and other weird devices which neither Lily nor James could understand the purpose of.

'Please, call me Celestial' the woman said as she neatly sat on a large cushion, crossing her legs. James and Lily shared another bemused look before copying her actions, so that the three of them were sitting in a triangle.

'Now, although Albus forewarned me of your arrival, I'm afraid to say that he did not specify the reason behind it. I can however take an educated guess. You wish for me to use my sight of the future' Celestial stated and Lily silently nodded.

'I'm afraid that the tapestry of time is a very fragile thing. For me to even consider giving my agreement to attempt to use my sight, you must tell me your reasons for wanting the future, a thing best left alone, unveiled. If your desires are not honourable, I'm afraid I shall not be able to help you' she said with a firm voice and a stern look.

'Please Celestial; the reason why we wish to know the future is so that we know how to best protect our baby boy, Harry. We've received information that Voldemort is targeting him' Lily said desperately.

'I see' Celestial nodded with a low sigh, but then failed to go on. Lily opened her mouth to say more when Celestial still didn't speak, but the seer merely held up her hand, silencing Lily immediately. She remained still and silent for another moment, merely looking off into space, before turning back to the Potters.

'You haven't come to ask me to make a prophecy; your auras tell me that. You have the prophecy already, you merely wish for me to review it for you. You believe that the original seer made the prophecy by chance, and you desperately need accuracy in this matter' she stated confidently, and both of them gapped but nodded at her.

'Very well. Your magical auras are telling me you are telling the truth concerning your intentions. May I hear the prophecy? Oh, and once you have told me, please say nothing else, it is better if I know nothing about your theories concerning the prophecy, it allows my sight to work unprejudiced' she explained gently.

Lily slipped a small piece of parchment out of her pocket. She knew it off-by-heart by now, seeing as it appeared in every nightmare she had had in the last year, but this wasn't a time for mistakes to be made, they needed this to go perfectly, it had to, for Harry's sake.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies' Lily read in a very clear voice, making sure to say it slowly so that Celestial caught every single word she was saying. When she had finished, the three sat in silence, neither James nor Lily wanting to be the one to break it. Thankfully, Celestial did after a tense moment.

'Come, we must join hands' she ordered, holding out both her hands. James took one and Lily took the other, and when the married couple held hands too, and the triangle was complete, did it begin.

Celestial gasped and her hazel eyes turned pure gold, glowing slightly in her skull as her power of sight kicked in. she began mumbling words to herself which neither Lily nor James could distinguish or make sense of. Some were in English; some in Latin and other languages, and some were complete gibberish.

They stayed that way for just over an hour, Lily and James both sitting stock still, baring even blinking it case it distracted the woman, but at long last, Celestial gasped again and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were back to normal, and she recoiled slightly, pulling her hands away from them.

'What was it? What did you see?' Lily breathed out, slightly alarmed by the woman's tense stature.

'A terrible, terrible future' Celestial whispered fearfully, and both Lily and James tensed up nervously.

…

Two hours later, outside Godric's Hollow, the silence of the clear night was broken by a loud crack and two figures appeared, before bustling into the house.

'Prongs, Lily?' Sirius called from the living room.

'It's us Sirius' Lily said weakly, as she and her husband rushed into the living room. Lily quickly gathered her son up into her arms and hugged him close to her, whilst James was kneeling by the fireplace within seconds. He had to get Dumbledore and the Longbottoms there, and he had to get them there now. They had a lot of awful things to go over, and a lot of important decisions to make.

**...**

**And that's another one. Now I know this chapter is a little quick paced, but I really want to get to Halloween and the future afterwards in as few chapters as I can. Then the real action can begin : ) And I was going to add the group going over the prophecy in this chapter, but it's already so big with the visit and the move and casting the Fidelius charm and introducing Sirius, so I decided to break it down into two. Anyway, pretty please leave me a review, and I hope you all enjoyed : )**


End file.
